


POTC: Dead Man’s Chest

by AwesomesauceAbbie



Series: POTC Series [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomesauceAbbie/pseuds/AwesomesauceAbbie
Summary: A year has passed since the dealings with Captain Barbosa and his cursed crew but now William, Elizabeth, James and Y/N face the death sentence and Jack has a debt to pay. Another adventure is to be had for their freedom. Major AU towards the end.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington/Reader, William Turner/Elizabeth Swann
Series: POTC Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Searching For The Commodore

Y/N L/N was on a small ship, anchored at the docks of Port Royal. Dressed in her sailing best courtesy to some drunkard from the town she'd soon be returning to. Her sword and pistol were also by her side, food, water and other supplies were stored in the small ship's cabin below. "Are you sure you'll find him in Tortuga?" Elizabeth Swann, soon to be Turner, asked with worry clear in her features. "Not at all but it's a start. If not Tortuga then I'll search every port in the Caribbean sea. He's not in England and so I doubt he's at any British settlement but we'll be back for ya wedding. I am the maid of honour of all!" Y/N grinned. What had possessed Elizabeth to give Y/N that honour was beyond her. It was true that since their piratey adventure last year that they'd all become good friends but still being made maid of honour felt too big. "Do be careful on your journey, I hope Mr Norrington hasn't found himself in too much trouble..." Governor Swann had also came too see Y/N leave but Mr Norrington? The lack of rank made her heart sink. Three months ago, Governor Swann received a letter from James. It was a resignation letter but nobody in Port Royal had seen him since the week after Captain Jack Sparrow's failed hanging and his marriage proposal to Y/N. She had accepted with a promise from James that the ring would come with his return. With Elizabeth and Will's wedding in less than a month, it was about time James Norrington came home. His friends and fiancé missed him something terrible.

"I'll write every few days to keep you updated. I won't return without him but we'll both be back in time for the ceremony." With that, Y/N set sail in a ship only slightly larger than a Dingy. The small cabin was the only room, a small bed and an even smaller kitchen area. It was to be her home for the next few weeks. However, Tortuga wasn't reached for a week, there were other small towns which needed investigating but all had come up empty. The citizens didn't know anything at all, the soldiers only gave disgusted looks and stayed in what seemed to be angered silence. What on Earth had former Commodore James Norrington done to receive such disrespect? The answer could be many things, each more disheartening than the last. Once in Tortuga, it was clear that a good weak or so was needed for a investigation on James' whereabouts before she could leave. But now it was late, she'd find a tavern for the night and look for James come morning.

Y/N entered the Twelve Daggers tavern, it was always filled with music and joyous noise, one of the more happier taverns in the town. She sat at the bar and ordered a large serving of rum. There was only one man sat there, she gave him a quick glance over. Caked in mud and all kinds of filth, clothes of what looked to be an old uniform of some kind tattered, what used to be white hair, scruffled and dirty like everything else on his person. He looked down at his bottle, taking a large swig. Y/N doubted he knew she was there, he'd probably only cause trouble for her anyway. She thanked the bartender and drank, sleeping here wasn't an option unless she wanted to be raped or killed during her sleep which of course she didn't. As her neighbor took another swig, she easily stole his coin pouch without noticing. Jack was truthful about her thievery skills, the pouch in question was now pocketed and felt heavy. That'd be her rent for a room tonight no doubt but it wasn't coming out of her own money so another drink was brought after she finished her first tankard.

It wasn't until the man beside started feeling his pockets that she decided to leave for the night. She quickly walked out the tavern and toward a hostel, unfortunately she was followed out and pushed against a wall with a sword at her throat. An icy glare directed at her attacker quickly turned to frozen shock. "James" the name left her lips barely above a whisper. The man took a few minutes before his rum soaked mind realised who he was looking at. "...What 're you doin' here?" James' voice was heavily slurred, he could barely stand straight. She moved his sword away from her throat with a smile "I was looking for you and now I've found you just in time for the Turner's wedding!" He shook his head and stepped back "my life is over. There is nothin back in Port Royal worth livin for, sorry for wasting your time." James stumbled back towards the tavern, his words breaking Y/N's heart. "So what about me? Am I not worth living for? You tease me with the idea of marriage then steal it away? Whatever your life has become, it changes nothing. I still love you James." He stopped walking and looked at her with deep confusion.

When they found a hostel, Y/N demanded James took a bath in the room's small tub which he did but his clothes remained filthy. A problem for later. "Not once...Have I ever considered coming back...Chasing that bastard Sparrow cost me my ship, my crew, my commission and my life" he spat, falling on the bed besides his fiancée. Pure unadulterated rage burned in those seafoam green eyes of his and Y/N almost flinched at the sight but Jack could wait. "Well...We could just stay for the ceremony? Then we could...Come back here? Or sail the sea, whatever you want" she smiled, he sighed heavily and cupped her face with a sad smile. "You deserve a man much greater than myself...A man who is not a complete failure or an utter disgrace in the face of civilised society." Y/N leaned in and gave his chapped lips a peck. "My heart calls out for you and nobody else besides" a pesky smirk appeared on her face. "You owe me a ring and a wedding." "That I do" he chuckled quietly. The two shared long craved kisses and a night of intimacy, sharing one another's embrace till morning's light forced the pair awake.

After supplies were brought, Y/N and James returned to the small ship. "And where did you get this?" He questioned "commandeered it" she laughed quietly. A messenger pidgeon stood patiently on the ship's rail, Y/N took the letter and read. The contents made the blood drain from her face. "What is it? What's wrong?" James rushed to her side as Y/N swallow a lump in her throat. "We can't go back to Port Royal..." her voice was timid like that of a scared child's. She then summed up the letter. "From Governor Swann. Lord Cutler Becket has sentenced you, myself, William and Elizabeth to death for helping in Jack's escape last year."


	2. The Pelegostos

James and Y/N argued for a few hours on what to do about the situation. James cared about Elizabeth's and Y/N's safety. He wanted to find Jack and bring him to Port Royal in exchange for freedom, leaving Y/N behind until it was done. Y/N wanted to find out what Becket wanted from Jack, find him and go from there. They finally decided to find Jack and sort this mess out together. Then and only then, was James allowed to get revenge on the Pirate. They found information from various people, all were different and didn't seem to go anywhere but they weren't the only one looking for Sparrow. They came across a Shrimper who traded spices for long pork on an island a weeks travel from here. On the island was a black ship with black sails, perfect description of the Black Pearl. Y/N gave up the ship and its supplies as payment for the trip, they boarded the ship and found "William Turner. Of course you're looking for him" James scoffed. Will was sharpening his sword before looking up at us "you found him then?" "Last night in Tortuga, just like I said I would. We got a letter from the Governor, how's Elizabeth?" Will shook his head and looked down in frustration. "Locked in the Fort prison but safe. Becket wants Jack's compass no matter what." "Ah so we can kill him then take the compass, everybody wins" James smiled earning a confused look from Will.

With all stories explained by the end of the day, we all had a good understanding of our situation. "So Becket plans on making Sparrow a Privateer? Yes I'm sure he'll give his broken Compass up for that" James scoffed with his typical sarcasm and eye roll. "Did he say why we wants the Compass? What does he plan on using it for?" Y/N questioned but Will shrugged "didn't say a word but he's desperate to get it so whatever he's looking for is either something of power or extreme value" "could be both?" She suggested "most likely, Jack might know more so until we can ask we'll have to wait." The week went quickly, once they neared the island they confirmed that the Pearl was definitely the one that had been described to them. "My brother will take you to shore" the Shrimper told us, a long boat was already in the water and his brother waited for us. The island was large, covered mostly by jungle. "Thank you" Y/N nodded before the three of them got in the boat. "Don't you think it odd that Sparrow is just hold up on an island after trying to get his ship back for ten years?" James questioned. "This is Jack Sparrow remember? He's not your average pirate, there could be a number of reasons as to why he's staying on this island." About half way from the boat and to shore, the brother stopped rowing he spoke very quickly in French: "End of the trip. No, end of trip. Trip end. Goodbye!" He pulls on one oar and began to turn the boat around. The trio had no choice so they jumped out and swam the rest of the way. 

"That wasn't at all suspicious" James muttered as they walked to the Pearl. Will shouted up but there was no answer, the ship was empty and abandoned. "Guess we'll have to explore the island" Y/N sighed before they all walked into the jungle. They found Cotton's Parrot and Gibbs' flask which had string attached to it. "This is almost definitely a trap" James pointed out "and our only lead" William argued and so we followed the string...Into a trap. Will stepped into a snare which yanked him upwards whilst James and Y/N were knocked out by a bash to the head. Their attackers were ruthless and savage: filed teeth, bodies painted and pierced, they wore remnants of their previous victims: hats, vests, necklaces, belts. Will parried a spear thrust, pushing off a tree trunk and attacked parriying another spear. "Come on! Who's next? I can do this all day!"  
A dart slapped into Will's neck and he went limp. He was cut down, all three were lifted and carried off further into the jungle. 

The trio were carried up a lush green mountain whilst bound and tied being dragged through the village. Huts made of sticks, everything else made of bones. The three were taken to the chief sitting on a skeleton throne who was none then "Jack Sparrow?" "Oh dear God" "Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I am glad to see you" Will laughed in relief. A blank look in return, as if Jack had never seen Will, Y/N or James before in his life. After a few sentences of language neither of them understood they were dragged away and put into one of two cages made of bones, filled with the rest of the crew. The cages hung suspended from a rope across a deep gorge. "I am going to kill that bastard" James growled, more bloodthirsty for the pirate then ever before. Y/N looked over to Gibbs. "What the hell is going on? Why would Jack do this if he's the chief?" She asked as Will returned his flask. "Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their Chief but he stays Chief for only so long as he acts like a Chief...which means he cannot do anything they think a Chief ought not to do" he explained, disappointed bu his empty flask. "He's a captive then as much as any of us" Will pointed out. "Worse, as it turns out" "somehow I doubt that" James scoffed. Gibbs shot him a glare before continuing "the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a God, trapped in human form" James tried desperately not to laugh, he failed. "They intend to do Jack the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They'll roast and eat him. It's a deeply-held religious belief or, we figure, maybe they just get awful hungry" he explained fully. "Where's the rest of the crew?" "These cages we're in? Wasn't built 'til after we got here. The feast starts when the sun sets. Jack's life will end when the drums stop." The Sun dropped toward the horizon, they only had a couple of hours at most.


	3. Escaping Cannibal Island And The Tale Of The Monsterous Kraken

The groups rocked the bone cages, trying to get it to the far wall. After a large swing then were able to grab vines on the wall and started to climb upwards. "Come on, men, we'll need all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouted. "Actually, we don't need everyone, about six would do!" Someone called out from the other cage, Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Well done Turner" James sighed heavily. "Shut up and climb!" Each cage scrambled for the top, it has become a race, whichever got away first will leave the other behind. One of the islanders strolled along the bridge above them, both cages froze. Despite being told to stay still and keep quiet, the second cage kept climbing until one of them grabbed onto a Snake. They panicked and screamed, falling to their death as the rope holding them up snapped. The islander above them witnessed everything and ran to tell the others. "Hurry it up!" Y/N snapped, they continued climbing faster than before desperate to escape and leave this terrifying place. 

They reached the top and clambered onto a rocky hill. "Cut the cage open!" They bashed it against the rocks until everyone was out but they heard loud yelling heading their way. A group of warriors was running towards them "to the Pearl! Run lads!" Gibbs yelled before they all ran as fast as they could, dodging spears and arrows on the way. Everything in the jungle looked the same, tall grass, jungle trees and tropical plants all looked identical. It seemed like they were running in circles until they came across a river which led to a cave. "Jump!" They flung themselves into the water and swam into the cave, clinging to the stone walls to stay out of sight. There was a young voice yelling in a foreign tongue before their hunters left to go after someone else. "This way, quickly!" The crew followed Gibbs, they came back into the jungle and ran again until reaching the Black Pearl half of its lines already cast off by Pintel and Ragetti. "Excellent! Our work's half done" Gibbs laughed, relieved that they could finally leave the island. "We done it for you, knowing you'd be coming back for it!" Pintel shouted back to him. "What about Jack? I won't leave without him" Will declared "right now Sparrow is the least of our troubles, unlike you I have no desire to get eaten" James argued. "OI!" They all turned around to see Jack running towards them with the islanders hot on his heels. "Time to go" Y/N squeaked "CAST OFF THOSE LINES!" They got the Pearl to see and boarded her, Jack caught a rope on looked over to the islanders. "Alas my children! You will always remember this as the day you-" a large wave crashed over him before he could finish. "...Captain Jack Sparrow" he sighed before climbing aboard. 

"Put as much distance between us, and this island, and make for open sea?" Gibbs questioned, already at the wheel. "Yes to the first and yes to the second but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" "That seems a bit contradictory, sir." James rolled his eyes, pulling out his pistol and pointed at Jack who pointed his pistol back at James with William also pointing at James. Y/N pulled out both her sword and gun pointing them at Jack and Will. "Ah...Commodore! And what brings you aboard my ship?" "Revenge. I lost everything, chasing you all across the sea. I would have had you if it wasn't for that hurricane!" James spat, his tone venomous and his face livid. "I need Jack alive or Elizabeth's safety dies with him!" Will argued "I'm not losing my fiancé to pirates! Again!" Triggers were pulled but no shots fired. "Wet powder" Y/N huffed, everyone put away their weapons before Will went to talk to Jack about his compass. "Have you tried locking her up somewhere?" "She is locked up in a cell for helping you!" 

Y/N looked at James who was still in a mood. "What?" He snapped at her, she raised her eyebrow slightly. "I already told you. Deal with Becket first then Jack. Better yet, find out what he needs the compass for, find it and kill Jack. Everyone's happy." Now it was his turn to be confused. "I thought you would defend him, given your desperate attempt to run away with him last year" he scoffed. "That's hardly fair, I was using him to get away from you so you and Elizabeth could live happily ever after. Though...I'd rather you just move on and start a new life. What future awaits you back in the Navy? One without me for start, even if I'm pardoned for helping Jack what makes you think I won't do it again? I won't go back to being a tavern maid or a stupid baker! Jack is a Pirate yes but he's also a good man where it counts. If you go back and you're given the orders to arrest me, execute me what will you do? If you return to Port Royal your honour, status and loyalty to the crown is restored but I will not be able to follow you. What's more important? Your reputation or your fiancée? You have to choose a side James."

We were now heading up river to a woman called Tia Dalma, an old friend's of Jack. One that would help him get out of his debt owed to "Davy Jones? Oh please, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" James scoffed "aye but it's Jones' monster that does his master's bidding that's got 'im scared. The Kraken" Gibbs told us, Cotton rowing the longboat up to stream. "You mean a fictional creature who's purpose is to serve as a scary fairytale for children?" James scoffed "aye not many believe in such things but its got Jack scared senseless. "A fearsome creature from the depths, with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship  
down to the crushing darkness. The  
Kraken. They say the stench of its breath...Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses." Looks of horror and disbelief were on Gibbs as he told the story. "If you believe in such things" he chuckled nervously.


End file.
